Jadis
Queen Jadis, commonly known as The White Witch, was the sole living resident and the self-declared Queen of the world of Narnia. She was an extremely powerful sorceress, and was the most infamous and pyromaniac ruler of Narnia. Queen Jadis was the evil, sadistic, cruel, and tyrannical self-proclaimed Queen of Narnia, who cast an incredibly powerful spell over the entire land of Narnia so that it is always winter and never, ever, ever any other season, nor Christmas. This magic spell was so strong that it lasted for a full century. As a tremendously powerful sorceress, capable and trained of dark magic, Queen Jadis wielded a much fearful wand through which she could transform anyone who opposed her into ice and stone. Despite the fact that she was a tyrannical usurper, Jadis was shown to be truly knowledgeable in the laws of Narnia as well as the ways of the Deep Magic. She is also served by numerous servants: Maugrim (her enforcer), Otmin (her general), Ginarrbrik (her servant), and the polar bears (her pets). Queen Jadis' tyranny over Narnia was brought to an end when she went to war against Aslan, the mighty and just lion who was the creator and true king of Narnia, the four Pevensie children who came to the land of Narnia from England through an enchanted wardrobe (Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy), and their Narnian army, which concluded with her being killed by Aslan himself. Personality Queen Jadis was the sociopathic, cruel, arrogant, sadistic, malicious, egotistical, and tyrannical ruler. Her psychopathic features became obvious by many traits such as a lack of remorse or empathy, egomania, and capacity for violent tendencies. She hugely enjoyed the agony of others, and playing sadistic games with them. Jadis was also cunning; she tried brainwashing Edmund to fight by her side and let him become King of Narnia. Jadis' sociopathic behavior was a result of her incestuous personality. As well as being intensely sadistic, Jadis was consumed by megalomaniacal delusions of grandeur, even though she was absurdly skilled at ruling, making far more problems than ever. Queen Jadis was the perfect personification of evil and cruelty in the Narnian universe, a satanic and monstrous temptress responsible for bringing evil of all kind and chaos to Narnia. She was highly intelligent, cold, and calculating, a tactical genius and capable of manipulating any situation to her advantage. Jadis was also dangerously manipulative, and could control, corrupt, and twist anyone's minds into obeying and trusting her to do her evil bidding with just her words and feigned kindness, as she does with Edmund upon their first encounter in The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe. Additionally, Jadis was a complete and utter megalomaniac, obsessed to no end with the obtainment and maintaining of absolute power in whatever world or reality she found herself in, as demonstrated by her immediate desire to seize the throne from the rightful ruler and declare herself queen of all Narnia upon her first arrival in the land. Incredibly selfish, Jadis would do absolutely anything to achieve her own self-serving evil goals, including committing complete mass genocide of her own species just to have no opposition. She was also completely capable of using force of arms to achieve ultimate power and domination over all, as she does in the second book. Because of her own obsession with power, Jadis was extremely arrogant, narcissistic and self-centered to a fault. She genuinely believed that she had a right to rule over whatever world she inhabited, and expected all to obey and do her bidding out of a delusional sense of entitlement. Jadis' greatest flaw was arguably her deadly and extreme arrogance, in that she was totally incapable of viewing anyone as her equal, and saw others simply as tools to be of use to her or obstacles to be demolished. With all these traits, it may be accurate to describe her as nothing but a utter sociopath. Jadis's personality was marked by a total lack of empathy or conscience. She had no concept of love, honor, kindness, goodness, loyalty, and no compassion for anyone other than that of her own self, even after wiping out her entire species, she showed a remorseless and pitiless pride in her actions. Furthermore, she was a complete hypocrite, cursing her sister with utilizing underhanded and dishonorable tactics just get what she wants, even though Jadis herself was no stranger at all to that. Queen Jadis was known to represent the ever present power of warfare to the Pevensie children because the novel is set during World War Two, and the Pevensies have been sent off to the Dorset countryside to be protected from the war, yet they themselvesmeet war when they enter Narnia, and they must willingly fight in the final battle of the Narnian War despite being sent away from London to be protected from such war in the first place. Thus, Jadis' personality represented complete and utter chaos, bloody warfare and murder. She had a nihilistic and amoral view of human and Narnian life, killing a multitude of allies and enemies alike without any sympathetic humanity. However, despite her disrespect for human law, she had an uncharacteristic yet selfish respect for the Deep Magic or divine law - she would not let the world she had conquered perish as a result of letting Edmund go free, showing her relentless desire to hold on to her tyrannical power at all costs. The Witch Queen was also an utterly ruthless being, and calmly expressed that she did not want prisoners taken at the beginning of the Battle of Beruna, and would only be satisfied with all of her enemies slaughtered. Jadis was also shown to be excessively self-confident, almost to the point of rash impulsiveness, but showed fear and unease when around Aslan, though that part is understandable, as even she knew of Aslan's might. Despite the entirety of her negative personality, she was willing to let Edmund go once he was marked as a traitor, so long as Aslan agreed to surrender himself to her and her force. Appearance The Witch's hair was ash blonde, the reason being that it had conceived Jadis as being an Aryan figure or white supremacist. She also has a much more varied wardrobe. She originally starts out wearing a glittering blue-white gown with a white fur cloak when she first meets Edmund. She wears the same dress when she is at her army's camp, but instead of the white fur she is wearing a badger fur stole. At the sacrifice of Aslan she is wearing a black-gray dress that has a black-feathered cloak with a vulture's head, which sits at her right shoulder. At the battle-scene; she is wearing a sleeveless battle-dress with a skirt made of chainmail, and a cuirass of armor that is almost corset-like and made of dark gray leather. She also wears Aslan's mane at her neck, which she does as a tactic to instill fear and grief in the opposing army, and a golden plate headdress in her hair. The headdress is angular with multiple spikes, and seems to be shaped like a stylized animal skull or perhaps antlers, with "fangs" hanging down over her forehead. Several multi-pronged arms extend from the top of the head down the sides and catch up the hair to the sides of the face. Otherwise her hair is worn free, streaming out from underneath the crown. Jadis also obviously wears a crown, except in the battle when it is replaced by the golden headdress, but unlike in the books it is made of ice/crystal. It starts off long and pointy at the beginning of the film, looking as though the spikes are protruding from her head, but as time passes it gradually shrinks until finally it is almost gone. Category:Antagonist Category:Psychopath Category:Tyrant Category:Master Manipulator Category:Narnia Characters Category:Sociopath Category:Ruler Category:Kidnapper Category:Supremacist Category:Usurper Category:Sadist Category:Abuser Category:Pyromaniac Category:Sorceress Category:Mentally Ill